Broken
by Murderbynuns
Summary: When B squad falls apart Bridge is barely holding it together, but when Sky walks out Bridge goes into meltdown as his power overload destroying half the city and almost killing him, weakened, vulnerable and with no memory of who he is or was. Has Gruumm
1. War

**Author: **Sparta666

**Title****: **Broken

**Pairings: **Sky & Bridge Tommy & Jason

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **some mentions of older rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **1/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **When B squad falls apart Bridge is barely holding it together, but when Sky walks out Bridge goes into meltdown as his power overload destroying half the city and almost killing him, weakened, vulnerable and with no memory of who he is or was. Has Gruumm found the weapon he was looking for or can Sky and the other save Bridge in time?

**Chapter Summery: **B squad falls apart 

**Authors Note:**

**Broken**

War

Commander Cruger and visiting base commander Oliver and Scott walked the corridor of the SPD. They were talking about how well the project was going and how easy the teams got along when suddenly loud voices and Bridge shaped object hit them.

"Bridge?" asked Tommy as he the boy he'd come to call his son clutching his head.

"Dad, Da? Sorry can't stop to chat things are a little to loud for me" said Bridge before disappearing, heading to the command centre everyone missed the glowing ball of light that escaped the noise and followed Bridge.

"Now can anyone explain to me why your making enough noise that Gruumm himself could here you or why Cadet Carson has been forced to leave the room?" growled Cruger as everyone stopped yelling and realised Bridge was gone.

"Yes Bridge had to leave because he couldn't cope with the noise and I doubt he meant verbal, you all forget that for whatever reason it started Bridge is forced not only to hear your argument but feel them too" said Tommy with a growl that matched Cruger's as the other team looked sorry.

"Now remember that and the feelings of your fellow Cadets as you spent the next three hour cleaning out the cells and then the training room. Now dismissed" yelled Cruger as the rangers left muttering under their breath.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Bridge was back in his room laying on Sky's bed when Sam found him, hovering close to the door he spoke up.

"Knock, knock. I came to make sure your ok but I can go if I make your head hurt to much?" asked Sam as Bridge rolled over and shook his head.

"no it's ok, you don't make my head hurt because you don't think…I mean…"

"In my Light Bee form I don't give off the energy waves that cause you empathic power to go off…I understand Bridge. So what happened I was in the hall way looking for you when you took off?" asked Sam as he floated down and settled next to Bridge. With a smile and no reason to Bridge started to stroke Sam's light form.

"the usual, I went to find Sky to tell him my parents were visiting and found him in the middle of a fight with Syd. I got pulled into the middle until I couldn't take any more" said Bridge with a sigh, they just stay there for a few minutes before Sam spoke up.

"hey Bridge how did you end up with Commander's Scott and Oliver as parents? I'm guessing in their not your birth parents though that is possible now since you have different last names?"

"My mom worked for Kat in the lab, she was part of the Morpher project though she designed the base were in. My dad was the blue Ranger that died alongside Sky father against Mirloc though my father's not remembered as much as Sky's but he was a hero to me." said Bridge with pride.

"Mom was there when things went wrong, that accident forced her into labour. She didn't survive the birth and I was ill, no one wanted me afterwards because I was sick and because no one knew what the accident would do to me? Then Tommy and Jason joined the SPD and they took me in and the rest is history" laughed Bridge before he settled down to rest while Sam watched over him before floating off to find Cruger.


	2. Shot though the heart

**Author: **Sparta666

**Title****: **Broken

**Pairings: **Sky & Bridge Tommy & Jason

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **some mentions of older rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **2/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **When B squad falls apart Bridge is barely holding it together, but when Sky walks out Bridge goes into meltdown as his power overload destroying half the city and almost killing him, weakened, vulnerable and with no memory of who he is or was. Has Gruumm found the weapon he was looking for or can Sky and the other save Bridge in time?

**Chapter Summery: **Bridge Brakes, Sky leave, Bridge goes into meltdown 

**Authors Note:**

Shot though the heart

As the weeks past the war within B- Squad reached epic proportions as no Cadet would speak directory to any member for fear of reprisals. This meant that the small circle of friends Bridge had made outside the Ranger's disappeared, leaving Bridge without a distraction from the fights.

But worse then that Bridge was being pulled into the middle of Sky and Jack's fight meaning what little time he had with his love was filled with argue between them. It only got worse though, Bridge had found himself in the Hospital Wing more and more as he Seizures started to get worse. The more the arguing the more negative energy he was coming into contact with so the worse his seizures got, it was killing him and no one not even Sky could see it.

The final straw came when Jack had accused him of caring more for his stupid projects then his duty as a Ranger, then having Sky say he cared more about his life as a Ranger then he did Sky or he's side with him during their arguments.

"I HAD ENOUGH!!" yelled Bridge as he stormed into the command centre where another argument had broken out, Dressed in his downtime clothing he slammed his Morpher down.

"Commander I'd like to ether request a few day leave away from base or I'm quitting SPD, I can't take much more of the arguing. It might be tearing the team apart but it's killing me literally I fitting worse then usual and Kat say's it all the fighting" said Bridge as he shot his team a dirty look.

"Your choice Commander" said Bridge as he stormed off out of the command centre.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sky found Bridge not long later outside doing something Sky hadn't see Bridge do since his first year at SPD, he was smoking.

"I was wondering if they'd sent you? Figures Cruger never did rate me high enough on his list" sighed Bridge as he did look at Sky

"Cruger approved your leave 14 day from now" said Sky as he went to leave.

"so that's all, here's your leave bye? What happed to us Sky? What happened to the day you gave a dam about me? I just told you I'm dieing and your just like sorry see ya?" growled Bridge

"What do you want me to say Bridge, that I love you? That a care that you've just told everyone you dieing before even I knew? That YOUR taking off and leaving me behind? What can I do Bridge? We've grown apart, things have change you've changed and I've changed. where not the kid we used to be seeing Dru again made me realise that, we don't fit together anymore Bridge" sighed Sky suddenly getting one of his Bridge headaches as he called them.

"what do you mean we don't fit together anymore?" asked Bridge as he started feeling him own headache coming on.

"I mean that when you get back from wherever I'm not going to be in our room anymore, it's over Bridge so I'll see you around" said Sky as he turned and left Bridge stunned.

Felling his grip on his power slipping Bridge took off hoping he'd get away in time, but as he ran though the busy and alive New Tec City his mind only became more filled with emotions. Finally reaching the ruins of the old City that had once been Sliver Hills, Bridge fell to his knees as his control gave out.

The skies erupted with something that could only be compared to that of the Quickening from Highlander, as Bridge's body exploded with light and a high pitched sound that covered the City.

"I'm sorry Sky"

Were the last words spoken before Bridge was engulfed


	3. The Aftermath

**Author: **Sparta666

**Title****: **Broken

**Pairings: **Sky & Bridge Tommy & Jason

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **some mentions of older rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **3/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **When B squad falls apart Bridge is barely holding it together, but when Sky walks out Bridge goes into meltdown as his power overload destroying half the city and almost killing him, weakened, vulnerable and with no memory of who he is or was. Has Gruumm found the weapon he was looking for or can Sky and the other save Bridge in time?

**Chapter Summery: **What happens next? 

**Authors Note:**

The Aftermath

Back at SPD the shockwave almost topped the Academy as all the alerts where going off, Kat reached the control computer and scanned her heart dropped as she saw what they all did before them.

"Commander it's our worse fears, Bridge has lost control of his Gifts. They are reporting major destruction of the City, the epicentre was the Silver Hills Ruins" said Kat as the command centre fell silent before Sky broke the silence and raced out the command centre.

"TATE" yelled Cruger but it was too late Sky was gone.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

High above Erith even Gruumm and Morgana felt the exploiting.

"what was that?" growled Gruumm

"it's seems one of the Rangers had lost control of his powers" said Broodwing.

"Oh goody there's one less ranger to play with" laughed Morgana as Gruumm and Broodwing laughed.

"Get down their Morgana and makes sure he's gone, if you do this right I may just turn you back" laughed Gruumm as Morgana looked pleased.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Sky's bike pulled up at the now post Apocalyptic site, Sky's heart dropped at the sight of pure destruction. Knowing that he in part had something to do with this, knowing the fight they had only and hour before must have pushed him over the edge only made it harder to except.

Searching though the rubble Sky found Bridge jacket soaked in his blood close by, calling RIC he used their ever fateful Robot Dog to seek out Bridge's body but what they found was worse. Barely alive and fighting for air Bridge was splayed out like a broken toy on a pile of rubble.

"Hold on Bridge, I'll get help. God I'm so sorry baby I didn't mean any of it" said Sky as he panicked

"Wwwwwho are you? Why do I hurt?" groaned Bridge as he looked at Sky with no recognition in his eyes, Sky broke down in tears at though that Bridge didn't remember him.

"Oh poor little Blue Ranger, I see Green's not quite dead yet he might be of use to us now?" laughed Morgana as Sky growled.

"I don't need you now" with that he took up arms and changed into his Ranger form.

Growling as he fought Sky's judgment was clouded by his anger and Morgana took advantage of this as she over powered him, as Sky collapsed and watched as he Ranger form brake down. He also had to watch as Morgana pulled Bridge to his feet and disappeared into thin air with him.


	4. When he was Bad

**Author: **Sparta666

**Title****: **Broken

**Pairings: **Sky & Bridge Tommy & Jason

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **some mentions of older rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **4/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **When B squad falls apart Bridge is barely holding it together, but when Sky walks out Bridge goes into meltdown as his power overload destroying half the city and almost killing him, weakened, vulnerable and with no memory of who he is or was. Has Gruumm found the weapon he was looking for or can Sky and the other save Bridge in time?

**Chapter Summery: **When Bridge goes bad he goes bad 

**Authors Note:**

When he was Bad

It had been over a month since Bridge had been taken and Sky still felt bad, he'd taken to harming himself as punishment. Sky missed the man he'd loved once but everyday they watched New Tec City as it started to put itself back together and Sky couldn't help feel that this was all his fault.

If he hadn't have driven Bridge over the edge then maybe he would have gone away and come calmer so they could have talked it over? Everyday Bridge was missing Sky felt more and more alone as the connection Bridge had once built up between them faded into the background of his mind.

So when the Rangers were sent out to deal with Gruumm's newest plaything they never expect what they were faced with. Mora and the Cryobots soften the Rangers but when they came face to face with Emo Bridge dressed in black and purple leather.

"Bridge?" yelled Sky as Bridge blanked him.

"he's not yours anymore, brother dear would you be so kind as to deal with the Blue pest" said Mora sweetly.

"with pleasure Mor" said Bridge as he took a shot at Sky making him scream.

"Thank you Balthazar dear" laughed Mora as she kissed her on the cheek.

Walking round Sky Bridge's new alter ego touched and teased Sky as he taunted him ignoring Sky's pleas for Bridge to listen to him.

"Don't waste your breath Sky, the Bridge you knew is dead he is mine now. He will lead Gruumm's armies and destroy you and your dear SPD" laughed Mora as she disappeared as Bridge lent forward and kissed Sky.

"till we meet again Blue Ranger" laughed Bridge as he left leaving the Rangers shell shocked and lost for words.


	5. He was horrid

**Author: **Sparta666

**Title****: **Broken

**Pairings: **Sky & Bridge Tommy & Jason

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **some mentions of older rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **5/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **When B squad falls apart Bridge is barely holding it together, but when Sky walks out Bridge goes into meltdown as his power overload destroying half the city and almost killing him, weakened, vulnerable and with no memory of who he is or was. Has Gruumm found the weapon he was looking for or can Sky and the other save Bridge in time?

**Chapter Summery: **Sky's heartbroken, Bridge wants a pet 

**Authors Note:**

He was horrid

"Thank you Jack, our worst nightmare has come to pass Cadet Carson has gone over to Gruumm's side. We all know that this is not a will participation Bridge's powers have erased his memory of us and left him open to Mora's manipulations, his desire to protect her as a child is what gives her the power over him.

Though this is the case if we can not convince him that he is being used ,Supreme Command has issued the order that Cadet Bridge Carson is to be brought in for questioning and if we can't help him is to be terminated on site" said Cruger as all in the Command Centre not just the Rangers hissed and questioned the order.

Sky raced out of the Command Centre Cruger's words echoing in his heart. When he reached the room they once shared he locked the door and fell to his knees in tears.

"How could they give that order RIC?" Sky ask the ever fateful Robot Dog sat in the corner.

"They want to kill Bridge if we can't help him" said Sky fear drenched every world, RIC got up and tried to consol him then started to growled as the door went as Sky looked up.

"Cadet Tate you left the Command Centre without being dismissed" growled Cruger from the other side of the door.

"Forgive me for giving a dam when you've basically just given the man I love a death sentence. Don't give me that look Commander you know as well as I do that the 'questioning' supreme command want to give him will kill him if he even makes it back here?

The Techs are the only people outside the Rangers that like Bridge too many will use that order to shoot first and blame him later. If the Rangers can't bring him in Bridge will be dead soon unless Mora become Morgana and teachers him what she knows then we're all dead" growled Sky as he lay back on his bed.

Giving off what sounded like half a growl/half a sigh Cruger left Sky to calm down as he fought with his own conscience over this.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **_

"Nicely done Balthazar, you have done well with Mora you truly deserved you reward this time" said Gruumm with his usual evil charm.

"I'm bored Mor, I want a pet if I'm doing so well. Gruumm if I get you the Blue Ranger to interrogate can I keep him afterwards as a pet? He intrigue me and I'm so frustrated none of my toys make me feel good any more" sighed a frustrated Bridge as he filed his nails before throwing the nail file at and though one of the Orange Head Robots. Gruumm looked at Mora who just shrugged and giggled.

"So be it if you can get him for me then you may have him to play with" said Gruumm as Bridge bowed and went to leave as Broodwing entered.

"Oooh Broodwing did you get my things?" asked Bridge as hyper as his old self was.

"you are perverted and yes I do, were are you going?" asked Broodwing as Bridge kissed his glass.

"to get a Ranger to play with, Gruumm said if I bring him the Blue Ranger I can have him to play with after since I keep braking my other toys" laughed Bridge as he left making Broodwing shiver.

"he is more perverted like this then even you are Emperor, can he be trusted?"

"he's faced down the Ranger and didn't even remember the Blue one was his mate, He wants him for the same reason he did when he was good to play with" laughed Mora as she went back to playing with her dolls.


	6. Lost without you

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **Broken

**Pairings: **Sky & Bridge Tommy & Jason

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **some mentions of older rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **6/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **When B squad falls apart Bridge is barely holding it together, but when Sky walks out Bridge goes into meltdown as his power overload destroying half the city and almost killing him, weakened, vulnerable and with no memory of who he is or was. Has Gruumm found the weapon he was looking for or can Sky and the other save Bridge in time?

**Chapter Summery: **Sky's heartbroken and wants space to think but Balthazar has other plans 

**Authors Note:**

Lost without you

Sky wondered lonely though the ruins of Silver Hills the evens of the last time he saw Bridge raced though his mind but they weren't the only ones ether, Sky was automatic pilot as he legs took him to a place he knew better then any.

A small cemetery plot beyond the old city ruins, Sky had been here so many times before with Bridge. Kneeling down he pushed the moss away from the black marble headstone that had seen better days, smiling a sad smile he place a bunch of white roses on the grave and sighed as he read the headstone.

'_**MARY LOUISE CARSON**_

_**BELOVED WIFE, PROUD MOTHER**_

_**TAKEN FROM US**_

_**4**__**TH**__** DEMBER 2005**_

_**GONE BUT NEVER FORGOTTEN'**_

Sky sighed again he knew that Bridge never let his mother's grave go unchecked so why would he?

"I'm sorry Mrs Cason I should have tried harder but sometimes Bridge is well Bridge and it's hard to keep up with him, But I will bring him back I'm not going to let another Carson be buried here and forgotten about. Two is enough" whispered Sky as he got up and walked to a blue marble headstone just behind the other placing a single rose on it he saluted then sat down.

'_**KEVEN JAMES CARSON**_

_**PROUD FATHER, LOVING HUSBAND AND LOYAL RANGER**_

_**FELL IN BATTLE**_

_**25**__**TH**__** DEMBER 2015**_

_**MAY THE ANGELS KNOW YOUR SACFICE FOR OTHER FOR ALL TIME'**_

"You died alongside my father that day Sir and yet no one remembers you? You died to save my other father Eric Myers thanks to you I still had a family to grow up in Bridge never did. Now I go and do this? I'm sorry Sir I never meant to hurt him but I will do all in my power to see him come home" said Sky with a sad sigh as he heard and eerie song he knew all to well.

"_Swing low sweet chariot coming forth to carry me home"_

Sky got up from his seat and dried his eyes and walked slowly towards the singing, he wasn't surprised to find Dark Bridge sat on a ruin swinging his legs like a child. In the dieing light he looked so young and helpless to the unknown, but Sky knew better and wasn't in the mood.

"I'm not in the mood for this? I don't want to play this game anymore" sighed Sky as he knelt down before him.

"Just kill me and get it over with, the man I loved is long gone" sighed Sky

"Why beg for death Skyler? Yes I know your name it is spoken in whispers by who dates in Gruumm's armies." said Bridge as he offered Sky his hand as Sky looked up at him.

"you loved me once before? Splinters of dreams when I'm alone, I can give you the world Skyler if you give me your heart?" said Bridge as Sky took his hand and giving the graves one last look he followed him, as they disappeared they didn't see they were being watched by Cruger who just sighed.


	7. The Darker side of us all

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **Broken

**Pairings: **Sky & Bridge Tommy & Jason

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **some mentions of older rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **7/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **When B squad falls apart Bridge is barely holding it together, but when Sky walks out Bridge goes into meltdown as his power overload destroying half the city and almost killing him, weakened, vulnerable and with no memory of who he is or was. Has Gruumm found the weapon he was looking for or can Sky and the other save Bridge in time?

**Chapter Summery: **Has Sky really gone over to the dark side?

**Authors Note: **

This chapter and all after it are for **Kyoshiro-Crimson-King **who always seems to bring out the darker and more warped side of me, I was lost until I read something he sent me and suddenly this story has gone off into another world but it will come back soon. So thank you my friend for giving me the ending to this and hopefully the one you all hoped for.

And for **little93, emoprincess3587 & Skytate19 **I give you a new dark character to drool over and enjoy for now so on with the show

The Darker side of us all

Almost a month after Sky had disappeared and been declared a traitor to SPD and Gruumm was gaining ground, his army was un-defeat-able with dark Bridge at his side. New Tec City was in ruins and so where the Rangers, with two member of their family now on the 'shoot to kill' list Cruger wondered where he'd gone wrong.

With the Rangers now on high alert SPD had become unbearable, Jack Landors had taken a lone assignment to look into a disturbance near the market just to get away. He hated the SPD now and found himself longing for the streets again, he felt like a fool now.

Only a few month earlier he'd been handed the chance of a life time but his stubborn pride had caused friction between Sky and himself, this in turn caused friction between Sky and Syd, then Syd and Z, end up with Jack and Z at each others throats and the whole time Bridge had been forgotten about.

His power slowly building up until it was killing him, now the fight seemed so small and yet they caused so much damaged.

"I wish I could take it all back" sighed Jack to himself.

"That can be arranged Jack" came a voice full of arrogance and malice and yet so familiar causing Jack to take up his fighting stance.

"Oh come on Jack there's no need for that were all friends here" said Sky as he came out of the shadows with Bridge, but Sky wasn't Sky anymore.

Sky was like Bridge now almost in style but a long midnight blue full leather jacket hung off his broad shoulders and covered over his black biker boot, midnight blue buckle up leather pants, silver chain mail top and a single leather cuff with a silver chain bound to a choker around Bridges neck showed who Bridge belonged to. Dark eyeliner made Sky now pale complexion more terrifying.

"Long time no see Sky? How's things on the other side?" asked Jack casually as Sky smiled wickedly and turned to Bridge who smiled as Sky stroked his cheek, his black nails showing up against Bridges white skin as they shared a passionate kiss.

"can't complain now I have my lover back" said Sky as Bridge smiled at Jack before resting his head on Sky's shoulder.

"so all the death and destruction Gruumm's caused is worth it to get Bridge back?" hissed Jack as Sky took a step forward and growled looking almost vampuric as he moved he came face to face with Jack.

"It all became worth it the day Cruger let them give the order to kill Bridge, he may not have been my lover but he was still a member of our team and none of you stood up for him but me. Shows how much the team meant to Cruger and how much Bridge meant to the Rangers, at least Gruumm lets us be together unlike the SPD were we had to hide.

Balthazar is as much Bridge as Bridge was him, he just the side Bridge suppressed to be a Ranger. The side that only I ever saw, he's starting to remember now who he was and what he was. So Red Ranger what now? Stand by your team and die after watching SPD fall or walk with us and forget all that has been said between us and start a new the choice is your?

But we'll give you the time your have two day then out at the ruins you and anyone else who wants to will meet us as the sunsets on that day and starts on a new we will see who survives this war? Goodbye my friend lets hope you make the right decision?" said Sky as he and Bridge disappeared and Jack was left in shock.

"This is Jack Landors to SPD, Sky Tate has gone over to Gruumm for sure dated 21/10/2025" sighed Jack as he started back to the SPD.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Back on Gruumm's ship Sky told Gruumm of his plan and got himself a reward worth waiting for as he felt Gruumm strengthened his gifts, Sky could now sense Bridge like he had once Sky.

"You continue to do me proud the both of you, like the sons I've never wanted. Seems my dark family can do no wrong now drag the strange on back to your rooms before his bouncing gives me a headache" said Gruumm as Sky bowed and dragged Bridge off followed by Mora.

"whatcha doing now?"

"walking Mora" growled Sky as Bridge clung to his arm and kissed his neck as they walked.

"can Bal come play with me?"

"NO!"

"why?"

"Because"

"Why?"

"Because I said"

"he'd my brother now WHY?" she demanded as Sky turned round and pushed her against the wall.

"because I intend to take him back to our room and play with him myself except our playtime include me stripping him down and burying myself inside of him until he's screaming my name Mor now go play" growled Sky as she pulled a face.

"yuck, Boys who wants them I like my dolls much better"

"well I like Bal better then your dolls so were even there" said Sky as he dragged Bridge into a room.

The room was dark and dank like most of the ship and only a bed like thing in the central was recognisable, Bridge sat on the bed as Sky removed Bridge's collar and his chain before shrugged off his own jacket.

"Strip" ordered Sky as Bridge started to undress then laid himself out on the bed as Sky stripped himself off with his usual military precision, Bridge bit his lip as he watched his older lover with a hunger he only felt since he'd become Balthazar.

What Sky had told Jack was try he was starting to remember and what he remember sickened hi, how winy and easily pushed round Bridge had been and now how strong Balthazar was. Just like Sky Tate was all ways the good little solider and did as he was told but Skyler was now in control and Balthazar took his orders from him.

Bridge watched as Sky smiled at him and made chills rundown his spine straight to his rock hard cock, undoing on of the chains that hung from his sender hips Sky walked over to the bed and used it to tie down Bridge.

"It's time my pet got his reward for not biting the Red Ranger to day or getting messed up when we went to see Piggy" said Sky as he stroked Bridge's hair getting a playful purr out of him.

Letting his hand drift down his body as Sky captured Bridge's lips, he felt Bridge growl into their kiss as he took at firm grip of Bridge's hard cock. As he stroked it Sky felt Bridge's eager rocking as he tried to hump Sky hand.

"Calm down my pet or you'll ruin the fun to soon" cackled Sky as Bridge lost himself to the rhythm until he could hold on no longer. Spilling his seed over Sky's hand Sky smiled and cleaned them up before he released Bridge and let him lay on his lap.

"Sleep now because we have much to do for Gruumm tomorrow and so much to do before the Ranger join us" said Sky as Bridge yawned and fell asleep on Sky lap as Sky stroked his hair.

Sky used his free hand to wipe the makeup off his face as he looked up into a broken mirror on the table for the bed and sighed.

"What have I become?" Sky asked himself as the room was silent.

"I hope that this is worth it Bridge? I hope what I've done will all be worth it in the end or we'll both see the wrong side of the world we once loved" sighed Sky as he let back against the bed and thought as he watched Bridge sleep.


	8. Broken memories of what was lost

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **Broken

**Pairings: **Sky & Bridge Tommy & Jason

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **some mentions of older rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **8/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **When B squad falls apart Bridge is barely holding it together, but when Sky walks out Bridge goes into meltdown as his power overload destroying half the city and almost killing him, weakened, vulnerable and with no memory of who he is or was. Has Gruumm found the weapon he was looking for or can Sky and the other save Bridge in time?

**Chapter Summery: **it's time for Bridge to remember

**Authors Note: **

Broken memories of what was lost

For two days there had been total pease, Gruumm's armies had left Earth and Sky and Bridge hadn't been seen but Jack and the Rangers knew better, so as the sun set on the second day they stood and waited for Sky and Bridge to appear.

As the last moments of the sunset disappeared the two dark figures arrived painted in fear by the blood red dieing sunset, they approached but none missed the Katana that Sky held in the hand that bound Bridge to him.

"So you've all come to say goodbye how fitting" laughed Sky as they looked at him in shock

"Like I believed for a moment any of you would truly come over to us? Now Cruger if you will permit me this last request? Your blade is the truest sword known to your people so now take it up and use it, defend the decision you chose to make and the reason why I'm to fight you now." said Sky as he raised his Katana and took up his stance after he free Bridge who moved to watch.

Cruger nodded and without hesitation he took up arms and attacked Sky but Sky just gave him a smile that chilled him to the bone as he missed and Sky's blade connected across Cruger's back. Howling in pain Cruger pushed it back and countered Sky's next move as he cut across Sky's arm but Sky didn't cry out.

The Ranger's watched in ore and fear and Bridge smirked as Sky defended and countered Cruger as hard as Cruger fought, never cocky he watched his ex commander and countered every move and then the time came. Calling on the sprit of his past people Cruger dealt the final blow that Sky knew he would never be able to counter.

"Bal run now" yelled Sky as Bridge watched Cruger deal the final blow bring Sky injured to his knees. Bridge ran in fear watching what was behind him and not before him as he tripped over and landed in pain before a marble headstone, looking up Bridge's heart froze.

'_**MARY LOUISE CARSON'**_

Suddenly the floodgates of his hidden memories opened and Bridge felt himself break as the emotions hit him full force.

"Sorry Bal but it needed to be done, I loved Bridge and your nothing like him. Bridge was more a man then what you've become" said Sky as Bridge turned to face him, Sky was badly beaten and being held up by Jack.

"But what about…"

"what I said? Jack figured it out that day just like I knew he would, it was the only way to get to you before Supreme Command did?" said Sky as he offered his hand to Bridge as Bridge got up and kissed Sky.

"you must face your choices like I must mine" said Bridge as he disappeared and Sky sighed.

"It's his choice Jack like this was mine" said Sky as he held up his arms as they all looked at him.

"only Supreme Command can judge me now for my part in this and I refuse to drag you guys into this anymore then I already have" said Sky with a sigh as Jack nodded and cuffed Sky before escorting him back to SPD.


	9. Judgements & Penances

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **Broken

**Pairings: **Sky & Bridge Tommy & Jason

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **some mentions of older rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **9/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **When B squad falls apart Bridge is barely holding it together, but when Sky walks out Bridge goes into meltdown as his power overload destroying half the city and almost killing him, weakened, vulnerable and with no memory of who he is or was. Has Gruumm found the weapon he was looking for or can Sky and the other save Bridge in time?

**Chapter Summery: **Sky must face his crimes

**Authors Note: **

Judgements & Penances 

RIC watched Sky from outside the cell as he stared at the ceiling, his heart pounded as he mind refused to think about what his family would say now? RIC growled as he heard someone approach Sky emergently stood to attention though his current attire was a quest able uniform.

Cruger stood before him with Tommy to his left, Jason to his right and Eric to his side as the doors opened they looked him up and down and sighed.

"Skyler Tate by ruling of the Ranger Council Supreme Command you are charge with being a traitor to your planet, wilfully endangering those around you and your plant and aiding and abetting those who would wish destruction upon this world how do you plead?" said Eric with a straight face.

"Guilty" said Sky with a sigh as he found he couldn't face the man who'd raised him.

"then Cadet Tate you are to be taken to Supreme Command and tried by the Ranger Council for your crimes" said Eric as Sky nodded and followed them out as they cuffed him.

Sky felt his heart pound as he walked with them to the shuttle that would transport him, he tried not to think about Bridge or the others and he held his head up and sneered at the Cadets who came to watch. Only Boom saluted him as he passed earning him a warm smile, the other Rangers where stood by the ship and saluted as they arrived.

"Good luck Sky, were behind you whatever?" said Z as Sky nodded

"Thanks guys" said Sky as he got onboard and sat with Eric on one side and Tommy on the other with Jason in front.

They sat in silence as they took off but Sky looked at his feet the whole time, he couldn't look his dad or his in-laws in the face.

"Can't say we're happy but we know why you did it Sky" said Tommy without looking at him.

"and you should know I would have done the same if it was Jason"

"and me if it had been your dad" added Eric as Sky sighed

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Sky stood in a darkened room, his hands bound and the only light was on him and suddenly he felt like he was so tiny. Suddenly he felt he was no longer alone as he saw the council appear before him, the original four Rangers minus their Yellow Ranger and the prize Red Squadron.

"Skyler Tate son of Wesley Collins, Eric Myers and Julian Tate do you stand here before your peers in full knowledge of your crimes?" asked Jason

"I do" said Sky

"Then now is the time that you will have to state your reasons before your judgment is passed" said Tommy as Sky nodded and sighed as he gathered himself.

"That's is easy, I did it for love. Bridge had been the only one that has every truly known me and I admit that I was responsible for the events that led to him losing his memory, but when no one would do anything to help him or save him I saw that this was the only thing left to do and if I had to I would deal within him" said Sky

"So you were prepared to take his life and yet you clam to love him?" asked Kimberly

"I did, tell me that you've never loved someone you'd truly give it all to save?

You sit there and judge me now and Bridge in his absence and yet let me ask you this? You call me a traitor to the Rangers for choosing the one I love over my calling , and yet the reason I gave it up came from here from this very room?" said Sky as they council talked among itself

"Explain?" asked Andros

"Commanders Tommy Oliver and Jason Scott took in the man I love and clam him as their own and yet the reason why I took of was an order from this council, a termination order came to us from supreme command to end the life of Bridge Carson the child they claim to love.

His mind was broken and he's been manipulated but no reason was given to why he should be killed, since only the council can give that order I ask again can you truly blame me for my action?" asked Sky as Tommy and Jason spoke

"we gave no such order but we know you well Sky, you pride for father means you'd never disgrace his name without reason. Bridge was always your true concern in life and I know that his life would truly have to be in danger for you to go against your family for him. We will check with commander Cruger about this" said TJ as Sky nodded and he was taken back to a cell.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Time passed and Sky tried anything to help himself take his mind off the time that was passing, when he heard footsteps Sky only turned to face them and sighed.

"Catch kid" said Eric as he tossed Sky his Morpher.

"they ruled in both your favours, they proved that you only turned to protect Bridge and it was Birdie that sent the message without the Councils knowledge, his problem with Cruger was his reason.

Tommy and Jason don't blame you for Bridge or for standing up for him" said Eric as he put his arm around his son as he led him out.

"Lets go home kid" laughed Eric as they walked.


	10. Meltdown

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **Broken

**Pairings: **Sky & Bridge Tommy & Jason

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **some mentions of older rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **10/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **When B squad falls apart Bridge is barely holding it together, but when Sky walks out Bridge goes into meltdown as his power overload destroying half the city and almost killing him, weakened, vulnerable and with no memory of who he is or was. Has Gruumm found the weapon he was looking for or can Sky and the other save Bridge in time?

**Chapter Summery: **Bridge goes into meltdown again.

**Authors Note: **

Meltdown

Mora skipped though the ship when she heard crying, she found Bridge crying on the bed he and Sky had shared.

"what's wrong Bal where is Skyler?"

"Shadow got him" growled Bridge as he looked up and Mora growled and jumped up on his bed.

"then lets make them pay, come Gruumm wants us in the main chamber" she laughed manically and took his hand and walked to the main chamber.

Bridge's head throbbed as he approached the main chamber but he hide behind his mask, he was stone cold as he took his usual spot at Gruumm's side and played with his nail file. Bridge smiled manically as Broodwing entered and Mora sat at Gruumm's side.

Broodwing brought Gruumm up to speed with his usual finesse, then when Broodwing brought Sky up Bridge final snapped. Starting to chuckle Bridge looked up and watched as all attention turned to him as Bridge rubbed his head.

"Listen to you all, so high and mighty. If you where so high and mighty you would have seen what's about to happen to you all, Sky was smart and got out before hand" laughed Bridge as the door of the chamber slammed shut.

"Balthazar?" asked Mora

"No it's Bridge Mora, I started to remember but see the problem is that it was to much to soon. My mind is about slip again child and since I've sealed us in I doubt I'll see you again anytime soon?" laughed Bridge as he walked towards Gruumm and raised his arms as he laughed manically.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **_

Eric and Sky were travelling home in their shuttle when it was rocked and thrown to the ground by what could only be called an aftershock, crawling out of the wreckage Sky was injured as was Eric but their injuries where forgotten as they stared up.

In the sky above them was on fire as a ship burned up in the atmosphere, as it thundered toward the ground below it SPD scrambled to clear the landing area. The crash hit the City like an earthquake destroying much of the newly rebuilt City including part of the SPD Academy.

As the Ranger's scrambled to the crash site they found Sky and Eric and attempted to help them, it was then that they noticed that there was a survivor of the crash. A hatch on the now destroyed ship flew open and a figure climbed out of the smoking wreckage. Sky's heart stopped as he saw the figure approach carrying another in his arms.

"Bridge?" yelled Sky as he forgot his injures and raced over to his injured lover.

Bridge fell to his knees as Sky held him and saw that it was Mora's lifeless body he was carrying, Sky sighed as he saw the look on Bridge's face. Sky knew that evil or not Bridge could never see a child hurt at anytime? Helping him up Sky never felt the injuries that he had as Bridge followed him over to the Rangers they all hugged Bridge.

"We knew you'd never turn on us" said Syd with a smile when suddenly Bridge didn't look good Sky went to him just as he collapsed.

"Bridge" they all yelled as Bridge blacked out.


	11. The calm after the storm

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **Broken

**Pairings: **Sky & Bridge Tommy & Jason

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **some mentions of older rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **11/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **When B squad falls apart Bridge is barely holding it together, but when Sky walks out Bridge goes into meltdown as his power overload destroying half the city and almost killing him, weakened, vulnerable and with no memory of who he is or was. Has Gruumm found the weapon he was looking for or can Sky and the other save Bridge in time?

**Chapter Summery: **Bridge and Sky recover

**Authors Note: **

The calm after the storm

Bridge came round in the hospital wing at SPD, he was sore and his mind was fuzzy but he did remember one thing,

"SKY" he yelled as he jumped up

"Hey calm down Bridge I'm fine, a little beaten up but ok" laughed Sky as he got out of his bed and sat next to Bridge on his.

"It's nice your awake though all I've had for day's was his moaning ass to talk to" laughed Sky as he pointed to Eric in the bed behind him making Bridge laugh.

Sky brushed Bridge's cheek with his fingers as they shared a kiss but it was intruded by someone clearing their throat.

"Hey mom miss me?" asked Bridge as Tommy hugged his son.

"Next time talk to me or your dad, hell talk to Boom if you have to? Just don't let it get that bad again?" said Tommy as he looked at his son.

"Yes mom" said Bridge as he hugged Tommy.

"and you Tate" said Tommy as he shot Sky a look

"if you ever pull that stunt again or hurt my Bridge like that again even that stubborn old fool wont help you understand?" said Tommy as he pointed at Eric who groaned.

"Yes sir" said Sky as he tried to salute but his cast didn't help.

"don't sir me Skyler I've seen you in diapers now get you ass over here and hug your godfather" laughed Tommy as he hugged Sky.

"And you stop complaining you old fool, you crashed it so now you deal with the consequences" laughed Tommy as Eric growled and they all laughed.

"You always were difficulty, Sky did Wes ever tell you about the time his own Q Rex got in a huff with him and used it's tale to throw him across the town?" laughed Tommy as Eric shot him a dirty look.

"No I've never heard that one?" said Sky with a smile

"Don't!" growled Eric

"Yeah he ended up in traction for over a mouth you must have been about a year old?" laughed Tommy as they settled down and told stories of the past.


	12. Back to action

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **Broken

**Pairings: **Sky & Bridge Tommy & Jason

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **some mentions of older rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **12/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **When B squad falls apart Bridge is barely holding it together, but when Sky walks out Bridge goes into meltdown as his power overload destroying half the city and almost killing him, weakened, vulnerable and with no memory of who he is or was. Has Gruumm found the weapon he was looking for or can Sky and the other save Bridge in time?

**Chapter Summery: **Bridge and Sky go back to work

**Authors Note: **

Back to action

A few weeks later and Bridge and Sky had been realised from the Hospital wing, laughing as Eric complained that he couldn't leave. At the headed to the Common Room they held earth others hand no longer giving a dam about what others thought, after all they'd been though they'd learnt that only thing that matters was each other.

Since they were still dressed in the clothing they had been wearing when they worked for Gruumm so as they entered the Common Room it fell silent. Smiling mischievously Bridge let back against Sky and slipped back into Balthazar's nature, stroking his hand up and down Sky's leg making him growl as the others watched on.

Pushing off from Sky Bridge dropped his jacket and swayed off towards their room before looking back over his shoulder at Sky.

"Coming sexy?" asked Bridge as Sky followed Bridge into their room.

They fell into bed with ease as they kiss and fought to get of their clothing.

"Love you" panted Bridge as Sky smiled back

"Ditto Bridge glad to have you back" said Sky as he kiss him but their fun was short lived as they were called to the Command Centre.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Sky and Bridge were taken back to see the Rangers, Boom, RIC, Cruger, Kat, Tommy, Jason and Eric stood in the Command Centre.

"I'm glad to see you up and a round Cadets" said Cruger with a smile.

"Sir?" they both asked

"I owe you both an apology, I not only put you in a situation that put your relationship at odds with your life as Rangers. But I l also refused to stand at your side as not only a true commander should have but as a team mate world and for that I'm sorry" said Cruger as Sky and Bridge nodded.

"Please forgive me and welcome home" said Cruger as he handed back their morphers.

"Thank you sir it's good to be back" said Sky

"yeah there no place like home" laughed Bridge as they realised something.

"Sir?"

"you will have noticed a few changes? Cadet Landor has stepped down as Red Ranger, so Cadet Tate congratulations and Cadet Carson I'm proud to give you the Blue Morpher.

I was proud to serve with your father and call him a friend, he was a true ranger and I now you will do his colour proud. You both will" said Cruger as Bridge smiled as Jack took the green Morpher.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

**A few weeks later**

The City was back to normal, SPD was in full working order again and A-Squad had been found and charged with treason. The Rangers had settled into a normal life as trainers at the academy.

Bridge and Sky had settled in to not only a normal life but a married one too, so as the new recruits waited for them in the training area outside Bridge laid back and watched from a near by bench.

"D-Squad cadets welcome to SPD" said Sky as they jumped into a salute.

"I am commander Carson-Tate, B-Squad Red Ranger. You will meet the rest of the rangers as time comes but for now your with me" said Sky as Bridge chuckled as used his gift to float his drink to him.

"Show some respect Freak" growled one of the Cadets as Sky shot him a look.

"Drop and give me twenty Cadet and watch your mouth" he growled as the Cadet looked started.

"but sir he's…."

"He's a what Cadet?" asked Sky as he walked over and took the can and a kiss off Bridge.

"Cadets meet Commander Bridge Carson -Tate Blue ranger my partner in crime and in life and like myself he has enhanced gifts so you will show him some respect am I clear?" yelled Sky

"Yes Sir" yelled the cadets as they saluted

"But don't worry unless you are going into the computer core you wont be dealing with him for a while" said Sky as he rubbed his hand over Bridge's stomach with a smile.

"Well not until after these two are born" laughed Bridge as the girls all went 'Ahhh' and the boys pulled faces, it was just another day at the SPD Earth Academy.

_**THE END**_


End file.
